The present invention is directed to a money management network.
Once upon a time in America, everyone paid cash for cars. And as a result, not many people had cars. Then in 1919, the first automobile installment finance company was born. By 1925, the roads were filling up as Americans were making 75 percent of all auto purchases on the installment plan. Installment buying spread rapidly to other industries, and sales of washing machines and refrigerators boomed. The prosperity of the 1920s is often attributed to advances in mass production, but the facts show that it really rested on a revolution in consumer finance.
Mainstream banks are losing billions in wallet share to other lenders. Online credit card fraud is growing in proportion to eCommerce. Money management is much more difficult than it should be for the online banking customer.